


Wrap you all around me

by Fornwich (Remigius)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Greedfall universe, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, but not tagging it as fandom because these two aren't canon characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remigius/pseuds/Fornwich
Summary: It turns out that being blunt about what he wants is a rewarding approach.
Relationships: Male Original Character/Nonbinary Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Rana/Honoré
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994689
Kudos: 3





	Wrap you all around me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt 4: Face sitting
> 
> Slight warning for discussion of a former serious illness and a character making light of their near death experience.

“Well?” Rana asks, patting his shoulders. “Come, I can handle some weight on me.”

Honoré blushes, the heat rising in their body at the thought of it. “You’re serious? You want me to sit on your face?”

Rana narrows his eyes, “Have I ever been the sort of person that would lie about these things?”

“No, I just… wasn’t expecting you to offer that.” Honoré raises an eyebrow, “Do you think that if I turned around, I could return the favor?”

Rana glances over Honoré, considering the question. “You are taller than me, but not by that much. You probably could… but you don’t need to worry about it. I didn’t ask you to. I asked you to sit on my face.”

“You don’t have to ask.” Honoré laughs but adjusts on the bed, already naked. Of course they are, when it comes to Rana they’ve discovered they have an alarming lack of control. Ever since Rana had leaned in, expression challenging and the wicked curve to his upper lip as he asked, _“Well, do you want to fuck me?”_ It’s been one of those things. No preamble, no confession of feelings, just tumbling into bed together and finding bliss where they can get it. Rana is not exactly the feelings type of guy, but Honoré has never needed to hear him say it.

Honoré has wanted him for years, knew it was impossible to have with Rana’s condition worsening month by month… that is until his brother showed up and turned everyone’s lives upside down. Now that Rana is cured—something Honoré doesn’t dare to believe some days, or they’ll be extremely broken hearted if that time came—there’s a chance for them that Honoré never saw possible before.

So they’d taken him up on it, and there’s hardly been a night that they haven’t found themselves wrapped up in each other since. Rana is the adventurous sort, allowing Honoré to do all sorts of things to him that they’d never once imagined—like the pegging. If anything, Honoré knows that Rana has had a wife and knows his way around a clit to an impressive extent, but in all of the fantasies they’d had about him prior to actually having sex with him it all involved the most mundane of sexual positions.

They’d quickly been proven wrong. Rana isn’t opposed to being bitten, fucked hard or on one occasion having a small clump of ice gently melted onto his back—though out of concern for the deep scarring there, Honoré put an end to that fairly quickly. However, when it comes to having Honoré under his control, Rana is an entirely different person. He’s never treated Honoré in any way that could be considered disrespectful in the slightest, and Honoré suspects strongly it’s because he sees no value in being treated kindly himself but wouldn’t treat someone else with the abandon that he gives his own body. One day Honoré will sit him down and worship him until he falls apart and recognizes the value in himself, in who he is, in his own body. Today Rana has other plans.

They get onto the bed, moving over Rana until they’re positioned over his face. Rana is definitely what Honoré would classify as ‘pretty’, sharp cheekbones and long eyelashes. Stunningly blue eyes that rival the clearest oceans Honoré has ever seen. Soft dark hair that reaches his shoulders, the lightest of freckles all over him. At the moment his eyes are darker than usual, an almost mischief to the slight smile on his face. He moves Honoré closer, gently pressing in on their hips to bring them closer to his face.

“You don’t need to be shy,” he says, breath hot against Honoré’s skin. “Just relax, I promise I won’t do anything weird. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Honoré laughs, “I don’t think you’d do anything _weird_ , I just…”

Rana raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t want to suffocate you.”

Rana barks out that sharp laugh of his, loud enough to make Honoré jump slightly. “Forgive the vulgarity but being asphyxiated with your cunt is a pretty great way to die, all things considered. I’d rather much die eating you out than choking on my own blood anyway.”

“Rana,” Honoré frowns, “I’m serious.”

“And so am I.” Rana shrugs, “I know my limits, and aside from that I’m not afraid. You don’t need to be either.” He smooths his hands down Honoré’s thighs, turning his face to rest his head against their skin for a moment before resting his head back onto the pillow. “So, if you want it, sit on my face.”

Rana, to his credit, knows how to pleasure a person. Between his fingers in Honoré and the devotion in which he attends to their clit, it’s a matter of time before Honoré is a quivering mess and holding on to the headboard of Rana’s bed as if their life depends on it. His other hand holds Honoré’s hip, then slowly moves upward to gently thumb over one of Honoré’s nipples before drifting back over Honoré’s lower stomach.

“Seas, Rana, I…” Honoré knows that Rana is probably fully aware by the way that Honoré is clenching against his fingers that they’re close.

“Mhmm.” Rana murmurs, mouth otherwise still occupied.

“Fuck me, I’m going to cum.” Honoré tells him, voice shaky at best.

Rana opens his eyes to glance upward at them, adjusting his fingers to press right against that spot deep inside of Honoré that always makes them tremble, hot sparks making Honoré feel almost oddly numb for a moment before heat floods their body and settles into their lower stomach.

Rana knows how to play them, that much is utterly obvious.

“Rana, please—” Honoré whispers, voice catching high on the end. Rana strokes his fingers over that spot, still working Honoré with his mouth until they cum with a soft curse as they try to stop their knees from locking around Rana’s face but their hips jerk against Rana’s mouth outside of their control.

They move just enough to sit on Rana’s chest, still shivering through the aftershocks. Rana’s face is slick in the low light of the lantern, much to Honoré’s slight embarrassment, though he looks incredibly pleased with himself.

“I’m sorry, could you breathe there?” Honoré asks, reaching over to gently stroke their fingers over his mouth. “I sort of… squished you there.”

Rana stretches, “I was fine. Having my face ridden is something I enjoy, honestly. I could push you off if I needed.”

“…Well. Would you be opposed to fucking _my_ face?” Honoré asks, touching the beauty mark at the corner of his mouth. “…Or the rest of me, even.”

Rana chuckles quietly, “Or we don’t need to do anything, it’s not a transaction. I had my fun.”

“I’m not just going to leave my partner wanting after doing a very good job making me cum.”

Rana’s expression changes more toward something akin to concern, “Honoré, so far we’ve been… keeping it to oral sex. And when you fucked me. I have never asked if you’d want to be on the receiving end of things because I don’t know what is comfortable for you.”

Honoré raises their eyebrows, “Because of my pronouns?”

“Yes.”

Honoré is touched, though slightly concerned Rana has never made any mention of it prior. “Well. Sometimes it would make me uncomfortable, but other times… like now, if I’m offering, I wouldn’t mind being on ‘the receiving end’.”

Rana tilts his head slightly, touching Honoré’s lower stomach and slowly leading up toward their chest. “I’ll leave it entirely up to you.” He says, “Or we can go to sleep. As I said, I did what I wanted.”

“Well then prepare yourself,” Honoré says, placing their hand over Rana’s. “Because I want your cock inside me, preferably as soon as possible.”

Rana squeezes them softly. “All yours.” He tells them.


End file.
